


[podfic] Ka Mate! Ka Ora!

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Culture buildingid, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, dances of challenge and welcome, ethnocentric biases, grief and mourning, group catharsis, haka, hongi - Freeform, ioglossia/cryptophasia, not actually te reo maori but it wants to be, offscreen/implied character death, rexsoka if you squint, the clones were played by temuera morrison okay, what more do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: "Imagine the entire Torrent Company doing the haka"In which the clones have a ceremony of their own to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies.
Kudos: 17
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Ka Mate! Ka Ora!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ka Mate! Ka Ora!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743809) by [kaasknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot). 



**Title:** Ka Mate! Ka Ora!

 **Author:** kaasknot

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 24:28

  


Click [here](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0151.zip) to download the zipped file, or right-click [here](https://ia801409.us.archive.org/32/items/kamatekaora/Ka%20Mate%21%20Ka%20Ora%21.mp3) fore the mp3. 

  
**Author's end notes:** Happy early Star Wars Day! This fic was directly inspired by [this](http://kaasknot.tumblr.com/post/143786524049/i-aggressively-agree-with-you-on-clone-doing-the) post.

I chose to make up my own gibberish language inspired by te reo Maori, since I have no knowledge of the language and would in all likelihood butcher it shamefully if I tried to use it. Any similarities aside from the ones following are entirely unintentional.

Title from the opening words of the Ka Mate, translated as "It is death! It is life!"

In my conlang, "Mataori" more or less means "rituals," covering everything from the Ke Mata, my name for haka (and a thinly-veiled reference to the Ka Mate, an actual haka song) to the korokio, or prayers (lovingly ripped-off from the word "karakia"). The word "tohuntira" is a mashup of two Maori words, "tohunga," lore-keeper, and "rangatira," tribe leader/chief. The dance that Keeli and the Twi'leks do is inspired by the peruperu haka, a war haka; the one rex and cody lead after Umbara is inspired by the manawa wera haka, a mourning haka.

Aay'han is a Mandalorian concept, a feeling of commingled grief and love of family.

I'm also on [tumblr](https://kaasknot.tumblr.com/post/143820662214/ka-mate-ka-ora-kaasknot-star-wars-the-clone)!


End file.
